


First Child

by Shade_Child1



Series: True Harry [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:21:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3866827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shade_Child1/pseuds/Shade_Child1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After The Begining life goes on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Child

-Later after the reception Riddle Manor, Master Bedroom-

“To bed then?” Tom asked.

“ _Sounds wonderful._ ” Harry hissed.

“I meant for bed, love.” Tom said with an eye roll.

“I’m not giving up sex, Tom.” Harry said with a glair at her husband.

“But, Harry, you’re potentially pregnant.” Tom said in disbelief.

“Yes, but I’m NOT giving up sex.” Harry said with conviction, “So will you give it to me or not?”

-Next Day Riddle Manor, Master Study-

“Hello, Harriett.” Said the healer/medi-witch.

“Hello, Madam Pompfrey.” Harry said from the settee lounge.

“Madam.” Tom said with a curt nod.

“My lord,” Pompfrey says with a graceful curtsey, “I assume I was called for a reason. I also assume it’s mot you, my lord, so what seems to be the problem Harry?” she said with a soft smile.

 

“Well, your half right.” Harry said with a smile, “But, it’s not a problem more of hoping. I think I’m pregnant.”

“Well, I must agree that wouldn’t be a problem. Let me see.” Pompfrey said starting her scans, “Well, you’re right Congratulations you’re a month pregnant.”

“Wait, a month? How is that possible?” Tom asked bewildered, getting looks from both women of disbelief (Pompfrey) and amusement (Harry).

“Well, love,” Harry began, “When a mommy and a daddy love each other very much they…”

“Yes, I know how babies are made.” Tom said cutting her off before she could continue.

“Then why’d you ask?” Harry said fondly.

“I was just surprised is all. Thank you, Pompfrey you may go now.” Tom said looking at his wife in awe.

“Alright, I’ll let Dumbledore know then, shall I?”

“Oh, not yet, let it be a surprise.” Harry said with her cocky grin.

“Indeed.” Tom agreed readily.

“Alright, call if you need me then.” Pompfrey said going through the floo.

“I can’t believe it.” Tom whispered falling to his knees to nuzzle Harry’s, as-of-yet, flat stomach.

“Me neither, augh!” Harry said coming to a realization.

“What’s wrong?!” Tom asked worried.

“I’m gonna get fat. Remember how big Draco got?” Harry said sinking her fingers in his hair. “He was the size of a dragon! I don’t wanna be fat!” she whined, smacking Tom in the head when he chuckled, “’s not funny, and don’t forget the mood swings.”

“Yes, but he whined more than needed anyway.” Tom said getting up to sit on the lounge with her.

“True, well, we’ll see what happens along the way then.” Harry said yawning and leaning against Tom’s side.

“Yes, are you still tired, dear?” Tom replied with a soft smile at his wife.

“What can I say? You kept me up till midnight, then woke me up at seven AM for a visit with Pompfrey to confirm the pregnancy.”

“So you’re saying it’s my fault?” Tom said with a chuckle.

“Yes, yes I am.” Harry said snuggling into him and pulling his arm around her before dosing off.

“Yes, dear.” Tom said softly leaving a kiss in her hair and holding her closer.

-Later Riddle Manor, Tom’s Study-

“My Lord.” Lucius said prostrating himself.

“Lucius, I need to ask you something.” Tom said still reviewing reforms for the ministry.

“I will answer to the best of my ability then.” Lucius said taking the indicated seat.

“Did Narcissa and yourself participate in bedroom activities during her pregnancy with Draco?” Tom asked bluntly.

“Um,” Lucius started with wide eyes completely taken off guard, “Yes, we did until she felt it would be unsafe to do so. May I ask why?” Lucius said turning a bit red.

“Yes, Harry is a month pregnant.” Tom said.

“Oh, well, Congratulations, to you both. Will there be an announcement?”

“That will be up to her.” Tom said levelly.

“Of course, my lord, was that all?” Lucius asked.

“Yes, it was, thank you, Lucius.” Tom said standing.

“Anytime, my lord.” Lucius responded mirroring Tom.

-Lunch Riddle Manor, Master Sitting Room-

“Tom?” Harry asked taking a sip of grape juice (the closest she could get to her usual lunch wine.)

“Yes, love?”

“Can we have some people for diner?”

“Of course, who?” Tom asked surprised (Harry wasn’t one to ask for things even these simple ones). Causing Tom to want to find and torture the Dursely’s.

“Salazar, Bill, Charlie, Luna, Rudolphus, Bella, Rabastion, the twins, Sirius, Remus, Draco, Severus, Ron, Hermione. You know just close friends and family.” She said looking at her lap.

 

“Of course you can, love.” Tom said with a soft smile.

“Thank you!” Harry said with a sun bright smile.

“Always, love, anything for you.” Tom said sincerely with a soft smile brushing her hand on the table.

-Later Riddle Manor, Entrance Hall-

“Hi, everybody!” Harry called running to tackle her uncles.

“Hey, Pup, why was this diner labeled mandatory?” Remus and Sirius asked hugging her back.

“You’ll have to wait and find out.” Harry said backing up to greet everyone else.

“Sali, Bill, and my favorite niece and nephew.” Harry said hugging Salazar.

“Hey.” Salazar said while Bill tried to get Tom and Rowena, at five and six, settled.

“Aunty Harry!” Tom and Row yelled before attacking her legs.

“Hey, brats.” Harry said giggling and giving them hugs.

“Luna, Charlie.” Harry said after disentangling herself from Row and Tom.

“Hey, Harry.” “Hullo, Harry.” Charlie and Luna said as she hugged them both.

“Fred, George!”

“Harry!” They yelled scooping her into a bone crushing hug.

“Rudolphus, Rabastion, Bella!” She said with a nod to the guys and a hug for Bellatrix, “and I don’t believe we’ve met.” Harry said to the wide eyed Brunet on Rabastion’s arm.

“Oh, Sally, pleasure, Madam Riddle.” She said with a nod causing Harry’s brow to rise.

“Lady.” Harry stated plainly causing the brunet to look highly confused.

“Excuse me?” Probably after his money and title, Harry decided.

“It’s Lady Riddle not Madam and I doubt we are well enough acquainted for your lack of respect.” Harry said causing snickers at the rarely seen snobbish side of the usually humble Harry.

“My apologies!” The girl, Sally, said with wide eyes dropping into a low curtsey.

“Rabastion?” Harry said leaving the girl to wait for a sign to stand.

“My Lady.” Rabastion said bending slightly at the waist.

“I thought you prided yourself in finding intelligent bed partners.” Harry said nonchalantly, “You may need to trade up. I hate to admit it but I believe the late Madam Umbridge was smarter, or maybe not seeing how she died for cursing my name.” Harry said watching the girl’s reaction of pure loathing and horror.

“Of course, my lady, I will see to amending the situation.” Rabastion said causing his date to look from Harry to him in shock.

“Oh, my bad. You can get up, dear.” Harry said faking shock when addressing the girl causing Bella to cackle until a look from Harry made her stop.

“Ron, Hermione!” Harry said ignoring the glare from the girl.

“So, best for last Draco?” Harry said teasing, “Sev, Scorpio!” Harry said looking behind him and scooping her godson up.

“No, Scorpio didn’t want to get dressed then decided it would be fun to hide under the bed before we went through the floo.” Draco said smiling at his son in his best friends arms, “You’ll make a great mom someday, Harry.”

“I hope so.” Harry said to herself, “Well, let’s eat.” She called to everyone.

“Attention everyone!” Harry said before dessert, “Tom and I have great news, in about eight months there will be an addition to the Riddle family.” Harry said looking lovingly at Tom with congratulations coming from everywhere.

-Entrance Hall-

“Bye, everybody.” Harry said getting good-bye hugs and grudgingly returning Scorpio to Severus.

“Congrats again, Harry.” Draco said before going through the floo with Severus.

“I can’t believe it.” Sirius said with tears in his eyes, “My pups gonna have a pup.” He said hugging her tight just to jump back like he had been burnt, “I didn’t hurt the baby did I?” he asked worry clear in his eyes.

“No, you silly hound, she’s not that far along yet.” Remus said chuckling at his husband.

“You’re sure?” Sirius asked wringing his hands.

“Yes, Padfoot, he’s right. I’m not that far along yet.” Harry said giggling.

“Okay then, night, Pup.” Sirius said going through the floo with Remus.

-Master Bedroom-

“How are you feeling?” Tom asked wrapping his arms around her back.

“Truthfully?”

“That would be preferable.” He said as if being put upon.

“ _Horny, could you fix that please?_ ” she asked turning to face him.

 _“I may be persuaded.”_ He hissed in her ear wrapping his arms around her waist to get at her neck.

“ _Sounds wonderful._ ” She said sensually, rubbing against him and leaning into his ministrations.

-Month later, Master Bedroom-

“’orning dear.” Harry said into Tom’s kiss.

“Morning, love.” He said with a grin.

“Can we have company over for the day?” Harry said sitting up and rubbing her eyes as Tom put a tray of breakfast on her lap.

“Of course, precious, whoever you want.” He replied as she almost inhaled her breakfast. “Feeling better this morning?” He asked with a small grin.

“Much I think the morning sickness is finally gone.” She said between eggs, toast, and beacon.

“Good I’m glad.” He said sitting with his arm around her waist and leaving a kiss on her temple. “It was terrible to see you so ill first thing in the morning. Also worrying that you weren’t eating constantly.”

“Ha-ha, yes because I just eat so much.” She said sarcastically with an eye roll.

-Lunch, Entrance Hall-

“Hay, Guys!” Harry said coming into the hall.

“Hay, Pup, how are you? We haven’t been invited for a while or even herd from you.” Remus said giving her a hug and giving a subtle nod towards Sirius.

“Hay, Siri, don’t I get a hug?” Harry asked with a hurt look.

“I…I don’t know, Pup, I mean what if I hurt your pup?” Sirius said in clear worry.

“You won’t, Siri, it would take a whole lot to do that. Didn’t you hug my mom when she was pregnant with me?” She asked with a truly curious tone.

“That was a long time and a few experiences ago, Pup.” He said looking at his feet.

“Just because you’ve been in Azkaban doesn’t change anything. You didn’t hurt her you won’t hurt me.” She said with a smile holding her arms out to him for a hug.

“If you say so, Pup.” He said finally giving her a hug.

“Are we the only ones invited today?” Remus asked.

“No, Sev, Draco, Bill, and Salazar are coming to, todays just family. But I let everyone else know I’m feeling better though.” She said with a grin at his question.

-Meanwhile, Tom’s Study-

“It was starting to severally worry me, Severus.” Tom said into his hands as he rubbed his eyes.

“Indeed, I remember the same reaction during the first couple months of Draco’s pregnancy. I find it prudent to warn you it could come back so don’t get to use to it.” Severus said taking another sip of scotch.

 

“Thank you, Severus, I feel just so much better. I just hope the mood swings aren’t bad.” He said looking into his own tumbler.

“Yes, but she’s always been good at handling her emotions it should be fine.” Severus reassured.

“Your right, let’s go to lunch before we’re missed.” Tom said finishing his drink and standing up.

“Yes, lets, I’d rather not have my husband annoyed with me.” Severus said doing the same as Tom.

-Dining Room-

“Where’s Tom and Sev?” Harry asked looking at the door.

“Sev said something about talking with Tom in the office.” Draco said squeezing her hand.

“Okay, but that doesn’t help me with where they are now.” She said getting fidgety.

“You need to calm down, Pup, getting worked up isn’t going to help any.” Remus said with a soft smile.

“I know your right I just can’t help it.” Harry said sagging in relief when Sev and Tom came through the door talking about something.

“Hello, Precious, sorry if I worried you.” Tom said not missing the relief written on her face.

“How was she, love?” Sev whispered to Draco as he placed a kiss on his cheek.

“Worried, I think she’s gotten to the clingy phase of the pregnancy.” Draco whispered back placing a kiss at the corner of Sev’s mouth.

“You didn’t worry me, love, I was just hoping you wouldn’t miss lunch.” She said moving closer to lean on his arm.

“Tired?” He asked watching her.

“Hmm, no, just feel like being close.” Harry said lightly.

-Entrance Hall-

“Bye, everyone.” Harry said clinging to Tom’s arm.

“Night, Harry, Thomas.” Sali said before she and Bill went through the floo.

“Night, Pup, stay feeling good and take care of yourself.” Remus said dragging Sirius through the floo.

“Night, Harry, we’ll bring Scorpio next time.” Draco said giving her a hug.

“Sounds good, Night.” Harry said now almost hanging off Tom’s arm.

-Master Bedroom-

“Well, how are you feeling, love?” Tom said holding her by the waist.

“Tired, exhausted, dead on my feet. Can we just skip night clothes?” Harry said burying her face in his neck.

“Yes, but we still need to get out of our dirty clothes first.” Tom said with a grin pulling her closer.

“Sleep in under clothes?” She murmured.

“Yes, love, we can do that.” Tom said kissing her hair.

“Mmm, sounds good.” She said still not moving.

“Alright, let’s go.” He said lifting her up bridal style and carrying her to bed, to start undressing her.

“No, I’w dowt m’se’f.” She said half asleep weakly pushing his hands away from her shirt.

“Love, you can barely hold yourself upright let alone get yourself undressed. Maybe in the future we should try keeping the amount of people and possible excitement down.” He said softly.

 

“Fin’ you ‘an dowt.” She said crossing her arms across her chest.

“Fine I will.” Tom said as he got her shorts and shirt off before doing the same and laying down to hold his wife close.

“Ew’ll be an ex’lent dayey.” Harry mumbled in his shoulder.

“And you an extraordinary mom.” He said kissing her forehead as her breath evened out.

-Two Months later, Master Bedroom-

“Harry, love, what’s wrong?” Tom asked seeing Harry crying her eyes out when he woke up.

“I’m gross.” She got out between sobs.

“No, no, precious, you’re beautiful as ever.” He said sting up to hold her just for her to move away from him.

“Liar, I’m fat, and gross, and ugly. You just want to make me feel better.” She said starting to hiccough.

“No, love, you’re not fat or gross nor are you ugly. I’m not trying to placate you, I’m just trying to get you to understand you’re still the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. You’re pregnant you’re going to get bigger.” He said finally getting an arm around her, “Now, what brought this on?”

“The bathroom mirror is now in a thousand pieces.” She whispered into his shirt clinging to him.

“Oh, love, you should know that it’s just a show of how amazing you are that you can carry this little miracle and bring life to the world.” He said kissing her nose causing her to rub it with her palm.

“Ya, you’re right, stupid hormones.” She sniffed giving him a kiss.

-Later, Lunch Room-

“Tom?” Harry asked in confusion.

“Yes, love?” Tom asked wondering at the look on Harry’s face.

“I don’t feel well.”

“Is it the baby?” Tom asked with a hint of panic.

“I’m not sure…Tom?” She said eyes shooting to him and narrowing.

“Yes, love?” He asked worried about the look he was getting.

“You have the link blocked.” She said with a severe glare at her husband.

“No, no, I’m not.” He said examining what he could of the bond, “Are you?”

“Of course not.” She whispered, “What’s going on, Tom, get Pompfrey.” She said worried and scared.

“I’m already going.” He said almost running to the floo.

-Master Bedroom-

“Well, it seems your babe is the one blocking your bond.” Pompfrey said after running scans on both Harry and the baby.

“What?” Harry asked confused.

“How?” Tom asked in bewilderment holding his wife.

“Seems she’s already pretty powerful.” Pompfrey said with a smile.

“She, were having a girl!” Harry squealed hugging her husband tightly.

“I think I’ll take my leave now.” Pompfrey said turning to leave.

“Thank you.” Tom said.

-Month and a half later, Dining Room-

“Tom!” Harry yelled running into the dining room and jumping towards him since he had stood at her yell.

“Harry, what’s wrong?” He asked holding her to himself.

“Nothing, I feel great!” She said happily.

“Now I’m confused?” Tom said pulling back to look at her.

“The link, it’s not blocked anymore.” She said hugging him tight again.

“Your right, it’s not.” He said smile growing as he held her just as tight.

-Two and a half months later, Tom’s Study-

“Toooom?” Harry yawned.

“Yes, dear.” Tom said not looking up from his papers.

“What are we going to name her?” She said rubbing at her now distended stomach.

“Name who?” He asked distracted.

“The baby, love, the baby.” She said rolling her eyes.

“I thought we agreed on Lily?” He asked finally looking up and taking off his reading glasses to look at her.

“Yes, but that can’t be all, I mean what about her middle name?” She asked with a smile at his glasses.

“Well, Lillian Riddle sounds fine to me.” Tom said with a tired shrug.

“Fine.” Harry said on another yawn, “Come nap with me, Tom.”

“Harry, I have all this work to do.” Tom said looking at his paper covered desk.

“But don’t you love me, if you love me you’ll come nap with me.” She said petulantly.

“But, love, I need to find the top of my desk.” Tom said in a pained tone as if he were being torn apart by the prospect of choosing.

“But, why? You can find it later! I’ve had to give up sex ‘cause I’m too big! What now I’m too big to get my husband to nap with me fine! Just admit it I am fat and gross!” She said breaking into tears.

“No! No, love, you’re not fat or gross, I just need to get this done so these laws can be passed and the wizarding world can start to recover.” He said rushing to her side to wipe her tears and hold her.

“Yes, your right, I’m being selfish. I don’t need your attention all the time. I just don’t want to be alone and it seems like since we stopped having sex you’ve been distancing yourself from me. Spending more time working and less with me.” She said into his neck where her head had ended up.

“Hey, no, that’s not what I meant. I want to nap with you and I’ll want to nap with both you and Lily when she’s born, but to do either of those things I need to get this done.” He said softly leaving a kiss in her hair, “I love you, you know this, and I would never call you selfish, and you deserve my attention all the time. In a perfect world you’d have it all the time too, but sadly that’s not the case.”

“I know but I just get tired of an empty bed.” She said face still buried in his neck.

“How about you nap here on the couch then that way you don’t have to go to an empty bed, okay?” Tom asked looking down at her.

“Sounds good.” She said with a smile.

-Month later, Tom’s study-

“Tom” Harry said through her two way mirror.

“Yes, love.” Tom said with a smirk through the other that was on his newly reclaimed desk.

“Come up to bed. I hurt and I’m in an empty ass bed and you promised I wouldn’t need to do that anymore.” She said irritably.

“So you want me to come to warm the bed and give you a massage?” He asked in a teasing tone with a look of mock hurt.

“Yes and yes, you’re so good at giving massages.” She said with a moan of pain and whimper when she went to move.

“I’m on my way.” He said getting up to go to give his wife a massage, and probably a foot rub.

-Month Later, Master Setting Room-

“SON OF A BITCH, GET HIS ASS IN HEAR NOW SO I CAN BREAK IS DAMN HAND!” They heard Harry scream from the bedroom in there chambers.

“I think that’s your cue, my lord.” Severus said with a gulp, “And she may very well break your hand.”

“Right, thank you, Severus.” Tom said moving to the door.

-Master Bedroom-

“Tom, thank Merlin I didn’t have to send for you.” Pompfrey said rolling her eyes.

“TOM GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE IT’S ALL YOUR FAULT I’M IN THIS PAIN!” She screamed at him.

“Yes, love, I’m right here.” He said taking her hand.

-Half Hour Later-

“She’s here.” Tom said whipping the sweat from her brow.

“Tom, ‘s too quiet. Why in’t she cryin’?” She asked fear knitting her brow.

“She’s fine, my lady, perfectly healthy.” Pompfrey assured.

“Rest now, love, you did perfect now rest.” Tom whispered to her.


End file.
